A Bittersweet Love
by Mitera
Summary: The story of a girl with a major problem, falling in love! She has met a group of weird and insane males, who make her just as crazy! As she learns what true love is, she begins to develop something for these new male friends. Is it love! Not again!


**Author Note: Everyone and everything in this story belongs to me! DON'T STEAL!! All people and places are fictional. Half of these events will be real along with character personalities, but names, ages, and conversations have been slightly altered for humor purposes as well as to prevent other happenings such as stalking, etc. Because we all love our friends. Rated T for slight swearing, and minor suggestive adult themes. Look for bits of FLUFF!! That's right!**

* * *

A Bittersweet Love

Chapter 1: A Wet Summer Meeting

It was a rainy day in the middle of a hot summer. Somewhat unusual, but the citizens were glad they had a break from the absolute dreariness of the normal summer heat. One girl waltzed in the middle of the road, damp with rain, as more raindrops fell from the clouded sky. A boy ran by and they accidentally collided, sending both of them to the rocky roadside. "Watch where you're going!" the girl said her temper flaring. "You're one to talk." The boy said indifferently. "Well, now I'm wet, and I can't meet my friends." The girl pouted as she gestured to her soaked clothes. "And why not?" the boy asked her. "They'd laugh." She said as a tear dripped from her eye, but hidden by the falling rain. "Stop being such an eyesore, my friends and I will help fix you up with some dry clothing and what not. Just don't spread it around, we're not the richest you know." He said. The girl nodded.

The boy grabbed her hand and began to run down the road as he had before when the girl said, "Hey, I never caught your name." The boy looked back and smiled mischievously, "I bet you'd love to know, too." He said as he turned back and stopped dead in his tracks at an old looking makeshift house. It looked more like a broken down garage, but the girl didn't complain. Kindness was kindness after all. "Hey you guys still here?" the boy called out as they entered the area. "Yeah, we were wondering when you were coming back, we thought you ditched us you know." Another boy said as he noticed the girl, "Who's she?" The boy glanced back at the girl he had just brought over, "Don't know, ran into her as I was coming back. So, we got a spare change of clothes or what?" the boy asked. A third boy came in, "You know what? No. I'm not doing shit until I get some introduction." He said. "Fine!" the girl said. "Then, who are you?" the third boy asked her. "Yukari Mitera, 12." She said giving him a nasty glare. "Okay, Mitera, I'm Rieko Michi, 13. And this is my younger brother Rieko Sora, he's your age." Michi said. "What else Michi, what's this bastard's name?" Mitera asked him. "I'm Ryo Kei, 14." Kei said answering for himself. "Great! Just one problem, I'm still soaking wet, anyone want to offer the lady some dry clothes?!" she said annoyed.

After much yelling, more like screaming, Mitera had her change of clothes. "Kei, how can you spot a homosexual?" she asked him. "What? Oh, well…you're not a guy, so you'll probably don't need to know. But, he acts a lot like…Michi." Kei said. "Michi? But all he does is use a butt load of slang and crack Chuck Norris jokes!!" Mitera said. "Hmm…you have a point, well, I guess that's true. Just don't say that to him." He said. "Why?" she asked him. "Well, it's okay if I say it because he knows I'm joking, but from you…just don't say it to him, okay?" Kei said. "Okay…by the way, any of you guys have a phone?" Mitera asked. "Nah, we're old-fashioned. We go and actually talk to people face to face." Michi said. "Yeah, there's just not enough money for that stuff. It's either food and shelter or that. We thought this was more important. Take in lonely stray girls like yourself." Sora said with a chuckle. "I'm not a lonely stray girl. And you make it sound as if you guys kidnapped me and then plan on raping me!" she said. "Rape? Oh god, no. You're too ugly!! Besides, I happen to have a girlfriend." Michi said proudly. "I bet Chuck Norris would be so proud of you." Mitera said sarcastically. "Chuck Norris? WHERE?!" Michi said running around the garage. Sora sighed, "A foursome would be so difficult, though. It's so cramped in here." Mitera practically screamed, "Sora! You would participate in such activities? But you're so innocent! And besides! What's a foursome? I read a book and it told me what a threesome was, but a foursome…? Kei, do you know what a foursome is?" she asked the older boy hunched by the wall. Kei groaned, "Yes." He said rolling over. "Oh! Can you tell me what it means?" she asked. "No! Look it up in the dictionary." He said. Mitera pondered for a moment, before spotting Kei's dictionary on the ground. "Can I use your dictionary?" she asked. "No!" he said. "…can I use your dictionary? PLEASE??" she asked. "…fine." Kei said throwing it at her. She clumsily tried to catch it, but it fell out of her hands as she hastily opened it searching for the word _foursome. _She finally found it as she read the definition to herself, _**1. group of 4 people: **__a group of four people, usually taking part in some activity together __**2. golf game with partners: **__a game of golf between two pairs of players, especially when each pair has one ball that the partners hit alternately. _She looked up and said, "What?"


End file.
